


La première fois, et la dernière

by Nelja



Category: Serial Experiments Lain
Genre: Gen, Memory Alteration, Post-Canon, Romantic Friendship, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois qu'Alice meurt, ou ne meurt pas, cela se passe comme ça. </p>
<p>Une fic sur Lain et Alice, qui se passe longtemps après la fin de la série, avec des spoilers sur tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La première fois, et la dernière

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Ryutaro Nakamura, Yoshitoshi ABe, Chiaki Konaka et quelques autres.

La première fois qu'Alice meurt, ou ne meurt pas, cela se passe comme ça :

"Qui es-tu ?"

Alice est très vieille, son visage creusé de rides, et elle va mourir très bientôt. Pourtant, son sourire réchauffe toujours Lain comme un soleil, et sa voix vibre encore de curiosité, et peut-être un peu de sollicitude.

"Je suis ton ange gardien." répond Lain, une étrange panique l'empêchant de donner son nom, cette fois.

Et c'est vrai. Elle a recréé ce monde pour Alice, et elle l'a rendu le meilleur possible, et maintenant... maintenant elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Doit-elle la laisser mourir, avoir jusqu'au bout la vie normale et heureuse qu'elle désirait ? Mais ensuite, comment Lain pourrait-elle continuer, quand elle ne peut pas juste se retirer du monde et s'endormir ? Et aurait-elle le courage de continuer à protéger des catastrophes le monde dans son ensemble ?

Alice rit. "Alors, cela existe vraiment ?"

"Tout le monde n'en a pas ! Juste toi, parce que tu as été l'ange gardien de quelqu'un, il y a beaucoup d'années !"

Alice ne sait pas quoi répondre, alors Lain, qui ne veut pas la mettre mal à l'aise, lui demande "As-tu aimé ta vie ?"

"Oui." Elle dit ça sans aucune hésitation. C'est en partie grâce à Lain, sans doute, qui l'a protégée des malheurs et des accidents, mais cela vient surtout d'elle.

Depuis qu'elle a effacé sa mémoire, Lain n'a jamais touché à ce qu'elle pensait, qu'elle espérait, qu'elle ressentait.

"C'est bien !" dit-elle avec un grand sourire. "Tant mieux !"

Et le monde s'efface, et s'estompe, et rajeunit, et Alice aussi est jeune à nouveau, comme elle l'était le jour où elle a sauvé Lain et le monde.

"Alors tu voudras bien la vivre une deuxième fois ?" demande-t-elle.

Alice ne répond pas, sa mémoire effacée à nouveau, mais elle sourit.

* * *

La dernière fois qu'Alice meurt, ou ne meurt pas, cela se passe comme ça :

"Est-ce que tu es mon ange gardien ?"

Lain acquiesce vivement, hochant la tête. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Alice a cette réaction. Peut-être que Lain ne lui a pas parfaitement effacé sa mémoire, ou peut-être, tout simplement, qu'elle a lu plus de livres sur les anges gardiens dans cette vie-là. Une fois, elle lui a même demandé si elle n'était pas une extra-terrestre.

Parce que même si les vies d'Alice commencent de la même façon, et que Lain les surveille toutes, ce n'est jamais pareil, jamais les mêmes détails, jamais les mêmes bonheurs. Ce fut une surprise, cette influence du hasard, mais c'est mieux comme ça, pense Lain - bien mieux !

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive maintenant ?"

"As-tu aimé ta vie ?" demande Lain, une fois de plus.

"Oui."

"Alors tu peux en avoir une nouvelle aussi belle !" dit Lain en souriant. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est d'avoir Alice qui lui parle. Elle ne se permet pas de le faire à d'autres moments. Mais là, elle devra lui prendre sa mémoire de toute façon, et la garder avec les autres, inerte, sans conscience, mais pas perdue.

"C'est une réincarnation, donc ?"

Lain considère sérieusement la question. "Pas tout à fait. Plus un reboot."

Alice rit. "Même les anges gardiens parlent en termes informatiques, maintenant ! J'ai toujours connu ça, mais je pensais que vous étiez de l'ancienne école !"

"Oh, cela fait plus de quatre-vingt mille ans maintenant !" Lain se rappelle exactement la durée de ces mille vingt-quatre vies à la seconde près, mais elle se rappelle aussi que dans les discussions avec des humains les valeurs exactes ne sont pas pertinentes. "Tu ne te souviens pas, mais c'est toi qui m'as appris."

Alice a un instant d'hésitation. "Quoi ?... Oh, je suppose que ce n'est pas ma première réincarnation... Mais quand même, cela n'existait pas, il y a si longtemps..."

"Comme je disais, c'est plus comme une réinitialisation. L'univers retourne à l'état qu'il avait quand tu étais jeune, et tu peux vivre une nouvelle vie..." Lain voit le visage d'Alice qui semble se fissurer, et elle s'affole. "Mais il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit moins bien que cette fois-ci ! Tu les as toutes aimées, toutes ! Tu me l'as dit ! Tu ne m'aurais pas menti !"

"Mais ce n'est pas... enfin, il n'y a pas que moi ! Et le reste du monde ?" Lain ne peut pas répondre. Elle n'a fait de mal à personne, elle en est presque sûre ! Mais elle veut qu'Alice soit heureuse de ce qu'elle fait, alors elle ne va pas lui cacher cela, ou lui effacer la mémoire à nouveau... "Je veux que le monde évolue ! Je veux que mes petits-enfants grandissent !"

Mais déjà, Lain éclate en sanglots. "Oh, ne meurs pas, je t'en prie, ne meurs pas, ne pars pas !" parce que si Alice lui demande de la laisser partir, elle ne pourra pas le lui refuser, mais elle ne veut pas.

Elle n'a pas pleuré depuis plus de quatre-vingt mille ans.

"Mais je suis déjà morte, non ?"

"Oui, ou presque. Mais ce n'est pas pareil, ce..."

"Mais si tu es un ange, peut-être que je peux partir avec toi ?"

Lain lève vers Alice un visage incrédule, encore ravagé de larmes.

"Si c'est possible, bien sûr." précise hâtivement Alice.

"Oh oui, oui, c'est possible ! Mais... tu veux vraiment ? Tu es sûre ?"

Alice la regarde, et lui sourit. "Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup."

Et quand Alice meurt, cette fois, le monde continue de tourner, et elle est avec Lain, dans le Wired. Elle est jeune à nouveau, et Lain est prête à la rassurer, à lui expliquer, mais elle ne semble pas s'en étonner. C'est peut-être ce qui est censé arriver, quand un ange vous emmène.

Et Alice se tourne vers elle, un peu rêveuse, comme si elle se rappelait un souvenir lointain mais agréable, et lui demande "Tu t'appelles Lain, n'est-ce pas ?"


End file.
